


For Whom the Bell Quacks

by soulfulsin



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin
Summary: In an alternate timeline, rather than repudiating Launchpad for his "failure" to protect Gosalyn from a time machine, Darkwing discovers that he can't quite cope being by himself. Negaduck, of course, sees an opportunity to take advantage of this and take down Darkwarrior Duck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hemming and hawing all day about whether I wanted to post this. I'm still not sure, but it's gotten to the point where my dithering is bugging me.
> 
> Fairest is finished--I'll have the last couple chapters up within the next few weeks. Synthesis may end up on hiatus and the same goes for Dragonburg since it's not very popular. So I might continue this. Depends on the reception, I guess. 
> 
> This was based off a dream I had a while ago. I can't remember if the dream had detailed sex, but it squicked me out to consider writing it, so it's painted over here. Darkwing Duck is my childhood, man. I'm gonna avoid graphic depictions of sex in this fandom.

He’d lost Gosalyn. Through sheer bad luck and lack of vigilance, he’d lost his little girl. He’d blamed himself for the longest time until he’d snapped back into crime fighting with a vengeance. It was the only thing that gave him succor after losing her. True, his life still felt empty and he’d banished Launchpad, fearful that anything that might make him happy was wrong. Yes, he’d hurt Launchpad when he’d cast him aside, but he rationalized it by saying that Launchpad had deserved it for failing him.

Right now, he was bent over modifications to his Darkwarrior costume. He hadn’t heard the door open and was startled, holding a welding torch, as Launchpad entered.

“I should’ve changed the locks,” he snarled. “What do you want?”

“DW, we need to talk,” Launchpad said. Darkwing ignored the way his heart pitter-pattered around him. Before he’d broken things off, he’d realized he’d had feelings for his sidekick. Losing Gosalyn had changed everything. It meant he had no time to be selfish. And chasing love was selfish.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he spat. “Why didn’t my robots let me know you were here?”

“I, uh, might’ve wrecked them on the way in,” he admitted. “Please, DW.”

“You have five minutes,” he snarled. “Better make this good, LP. I have a patrol coming up at five in the morning and then another at ten a.m.”

“Don’t you think you’re stretching yourself a little thin?” he asked, and his brow wrinkled in concern. Again, Darkwing’s heart pounded and he self-consciously licked the inside of his beak.

“If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it,” he spat.

“You did,” he pointed out. “You’re not throwing me out right away.”

He put a hand on Darkwing’s shoulder and Darkwing froze.

“Did I say you could touch me?” he growled. To his regret, Launchpad took his hand off his shoulder and the warmth that had blossomed through him died. Part of him chastised him for shoving him aside when he so clearly wanted his companionship. Yes, he’d had Morgana, but that was different. He’d always felt attracted to Launchpad. Morgana hadn’t understood this, anyway. She’d left him as soon as he’d changed. Yet Launchpad had come back.

“Sorry, DW. Won’t make that mistake again,” Launchpad said.

“Wait,” he said. “I’m probably going to regret this, but…I’ll grab a chair.”

He snagged a chair from his office and plunked it down in front of Launchpad. The welding torch he likewise deposited on a nearby table. His former sidekick sat and Darkwing gritted his teeth. Now that Launchpad was here, in front of him, it was harder to get rid of him. He didn’t  _want_ to, either. He wanted him to stay and to talk to him.

“Have you taken any time for yourself since Gosalyn vanished?” Launchpad asked. “You’re wound up kinda tight.”

“No, I haven’t. Crime doesn’t sleep and neither do I!” he proclaimed.

“That’s dangerous,” he remarked, shaking his head. Darkwing grabbed a stool and sat in front of him. He had a tough time meeting Launchpad’s eyes.

“Are you forgetting my motto?” he asked, testy.

“It’s dangerous for  _you_ ,” he protested. “I wouldn’t want to see anything happen to you, DW.”

He was touched, and his heart lurched. He inched the stool closer to Launchpad. His beak twitched, and he leaned forward. Heart hammering in his rib cage, he resisted the impulse to grab Launchpad’s hands.

“Crime is more important than me,” he huffed.

“If something happens to you, you’re not going to be able to fight crime,” he pointed out. Launchpad moved closer too and Darkwing closed his eyes. It felt like the moment was poignant, heavy with possibility, and he was loath to change things. He wanted whatever was coming, no matter how selfish that made him.

“Are you telling me that you care?” he countered. “Even after I threw you out of our house?”

“ _Our_ house,” Launchpad continued. “You still consider it belonging to both of us.”

“I don’t live there anymore,” he said, waving it off. It was easier to talk to him without looking at him. True, he was taking the coward’s way out, but he couldn’t think of another way to handle this.

“I know. You live here.”

The words fell heavy between them and Darkwing swallowed hard.

“It’s better for my crime fighting to live here,” he countered.

“But what’s better for  _you_?” Launchpad pressed. “You can’t tell me you’re happy like this.”

“Yes, I am,” he said and glowered at him. He defied him to contradict him. Launchpad was studying him and Darkwing’s knees nudged Launchpad’s. Butterflies erupted in Darkwing’s stomach and his heart pounded harder. It felt like it was about to burst through his chest.

“If you’re so happy, then how come I never see you as anything but Darkwarrior Duck?” he countered. “You’re never yourself anymore.”

“This  _is_  me,” he said, stretching his arms to encompass the entire tower. “If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

Yet even as he said it, he didn’t want him to go. Launchpad rose and Darkwing did too, pushing him back down. His hands lingered on his shoulders and warmth spread throughout his body again. The way they were positioned, Darkwing was looking down at his former companion. His mouth had gone dry.

“If you want me to go so much, why are you holding me in place?” he pointed out.

“Because, LP, it’d be selfish to make you stay,” he said. How did his beak and mouth get so dry all of a sudden?

“What’s wrong with taking time out for yourself?” he asked. “You could use a good long nap and some time to yourself.”

“Crime doesn’t sleep—” he started, and Launchpad put his hands on Darkwing’s.

He told himself that if he did this once, he’d get it out of his system. Once it was out of his system, he could return to crime fighting and not have to worry about it again. He leaned down and kissed Launchpad. The other duck was startled, probably because it’d come out of nowhere, and Darkwing withdrew, satisfied that since Launchpad hadn’t reciprocated, it was a wasted gesture.

At least, he  _was_ until the other duck pulled him half into his lap and kissed him back. Darkwing ended up with his arms draped around his neck. Damn it, this was not how it was supposed to happen. But…he’d missed affection so much since he’d lost Gosalyn. He’d missed someone caring about him.

Launchpad broke off the kiss and he and Darkwing panted, foreheads pressed together.

“Launchpad, this may be a very bad idea,” Darkwing commented and then pulled him in for another kiss.

\----  
  
“So, does he have a weakness?” Bushroot asked. Megavolt and Quackerjack had gone off on their own; no one had seen hide nor hair of them (or feather) for a year now.

“Hang on…” Negaduck said. He magnified the tower in his binoculars and saw Darkwing Duck and Launchpad kissing as if their lives depended on it. While he could say he was a little surprised, he was mostly amused. He should’ve known Morgana was a front. She hadn’t cared enough to stay through Darkwing’s new insanity.

“Oh, yes,” Negaduck said and grinned. “I’d say he does. A pretty big one, if I do say so myself.”

“Then tell us what it is!” Liquidator snapped.

“Let’s just say that his tastes have run afowl…” Negaduck said and handed the binoculars over to Bushroot. Bushroot’s eyes widened.

“Birds of a feather flock together and all that,” Negaduck said, his eyes alight with malice and cruelty. “This should be fun.”

Bushroot handed the binoculars to Liquidator. The liquid dog stared in bewilderment. Negaduck wasn’t sure whether Darkwing’s activities had evolved beyond kissing, although he’d seemed pretty content with that for the meanwhile. If Negaduck had had a heart, it might’ve warmed the cockles of it. He didn’t, and it didn’t.

All he knew was that if Darkwing had any sources of happiness, then it was up to Negaduck to destroy them once and for all.

\----

“Man, your bedroom’s kinda crowded,” Launchpad commented. “And dark.”

“I don’t do a lot of sleeping, remember?” he countered. “I don’t need it to be pristine.”

There was, however, enough room for both of them, albeit less room than might’ve been comfortable if they were lying side by side. Darkwing pushed aside some clothes and resumed kissing Launchpad, even if he was a tiny bit annoyed at LP’s critique of his living quarters. He was too hungry for affection, starved in fact, to quibble right now.

Plus, his libido was up. Launchpad hugged him to him and DW threw away the goggles and pilot hat that his companion always seemed to wear. Darkwing was wriggling against him now, desperate for air but not wanting to break the connection between them. It felt like warmth and electricity blossomed wherever they touched.

“You know, you need to breathe eventually,” Launchpad teased, panting when they broke off again. He nuzzled Darkwing’s cheek and Darkwing panted too, aware they were both aroused now. To hell with it. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“Does this mean I can move back in?” he asked when they’d broken off a third time. Their hands were wandering, too, and Darkwing was having a tough time focusing on the conversation. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten laid. Years ago, in the very least.

“Fine, fine,” he said, waving it off. “You can move back in. Just don’t stop…”

\----

A few hours later, entangled up in each other, Darkwing fell into the first good sleep he’d had since Gosalyn had disappeared. Launchpad stared down at him; even in his sleep, he was hugging him to his chest. True, DW had been rather arrogant and selfish in bed, which was pretty much what Launchpad had expected. But…he’d still been tender and affectionate. Launchpad felt a brief flash of jealousy over him being with Morgana, but that was over now.

“I love you, DW,” he whispered and stroked his head feathers.

There was no response but somehow, Launchpad thought he’d gotten the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing Duck realizes how much he's missed companionship...and discovers that by taking Launchpad as a lover, he's also painted a giant target on his back.
> 
> Meanwhile, Gosalyn returns earlier than expected and finds St. Canard in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only fic where I'm writing one chapter per week instead of more. I'm always feeling unsteady with this one.
> 
> Wren is, of course, Wren Beakley from my DuckTales fanfics. I had originally wanted to use an adult Webby, from the '87 series, but I thought that might be too confusing.

Darkwing awoke in the middle of the night to find his bed not quite as roomy as normal. He bumped up against something or someone and froze, reaching for his gas gun. Who the hell was in his bed? How dare they intrude on him and think they could get away with it.

 

He fumbled for the light and it briefly blinded him.

 

“DW, it’s _me_ ,” Launchpad said and Darkwing froze, about to pull the trigger on the gas gun. The adrenaline rush that had coursed through him left as soon as it had arrived and he deflated. The last few hours came back to him and he blinked, trying to think through what had happened to its logical conclusion. No one could’ve known about this, though. And he’d have to keep it on the down low, at least for the time being.

 

“Oh, yeah, you,” Darkwing said and chuckled weakly. “I remember you.”

 

“You weren’t about to hit me with a gas gun pellet, were you?”

 

“No, no, of course not,” he said and dumped the gun back on the table nearby. “Just, uh, a little trigger happy. That’s all. How long have I been out?”

 

“Two days.”

 

“WHAT?!” he screeched, springing to his feet. “I’ve been unconscious for two days?! Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

 

“You looked like you needed your beauty sleep,” Launchpad argued. “Plus, you’re kinda cute when you’re sleeping.”

 

“Oh, that’s great,” he grumbled. “I’m adorable when I’m sleeping and meanwhile, the city’s going nuts because Darkwarrior Duck is out of commission for two lousy nights. I should’ve known sleeping with you was going to ruin my schedule.”

 

“Everyone’s pretty much afraid you’re gonna swoop in and beat them to a pulp,” Launchpad said. “So I wouldn’t worry about that.”

 

“Have there been any sights of Negaduck? Or the rest of the villains?” he asked, anxious. He looked around for his clothes and as he did so, his gaze caught Launchpad’s. He shouldn’t have let the villains wait--he should’ve been out there fighting crime. But...there was something about the way Launchpad was looking at him that was making him rethink that.

 

“Why are you looking at me like a kicked puppy?” he huffed.

 

“You’re gonna go off and fight crime without me and then you won’t come back for days and days,” Launchpad said. “We’re supposed to be partners, DW. And I’m worried about you. I said that before and I meant it.”

 

“Did you?” Darkwing said, testy. “Or did you only say that to get into bed with me?”

 

“Until you kissed me, I had no idea you felt the same way,” he pointed out. “And I’m not that sneaky when it comes to that stuff and you know it.”

 

“Or did you only think that I knew that?” he said and then groaned. “No, no, you’re right. That’s too crafty for you.”

 

“I want to fight crime with you again,” Launchpad said. “Like we used to. Before, you know.”

 

“Gosalyn vanished.”

 

The words fell heavily between them and Darkwing found himself questioning whether he ought to be engaging in this at all. It’d been fun and reassuring, to know that someone loved him, but he should go back to the solo routine. For one thing, he wouldn’t have been out of commission for so long. For another, oh, great, Launchpad was still giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

“Maybe I can help you find her,” Launchpad argued. “It’ll be like old times. Please, DW. Don’t shut me out. I love you.”

 

Darkwing froze completely, mouth agape. The last time he’d heard those words, they’d come out of Gosalyn’s mouth, not Launchpad’s. Moreover, she’d been saying them as a way to manipulate him into getting something she wanted, though what that was he couldn’t recall at the moment. Launchpad seemed sincere and heaven knew LP wasn’t capable of duplicity. He’d fall flat on his face first.

 

“You love me?” he repeated, feeling stupid.

 

“Yeah,” he said and frowned at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“I never thought I’d hear _you_ saying those words. That’s all.”

 

“I thought I should say them,” Launchpad said, a tad defensively. “Especially because it seems like you’re about to go running off without me.”

 

“I, uh, I guess you can come too,” he said, at a loss. Launchpad nodded and Darkwing nodded back, getting up to grab his gear. “Just don’t get in the way.”

 

He felt compelled to add that last part, so they were back on even footing, but it didn’t feel right, regardless. He considered taking a shower--there was nothing worse than a dirty crimefighter. Casting Launchpad a sidelong look, he headed for the bathroom.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said.

 

“I’ll be here,” Launchpad assured him.

 

Darkwing blushed. He hated that this was happening to him. Of course, he’d been awkward like this with Morgana too, though she’d left him to go to Duckburg. His latest bend had been too extreme for her. Launchpad, on the other hand, seemed like the ride or die type of person. He was touched by that.

 

“You can come too, if you want,” he said and then, because he needed to maintain his image, added, “Just don’t use all the soap, LP.”

 

After a shower and some preening--he hadn’t had anyone preen his feathers in a long time and it felt really good, insanely good, in fact. Of course, he’d returned the favor and it was distracting him from his task as Darkwarrior Duck. The fact was he felt more like his old self than he had in a long time and he wasn’t sure that was a good thing. What if he got weak and lost Launchpad? He couldn’t stand losing Launchpad on top of Gosalyn.

 

He’d just have to be sure to keep a close eye on LP. Stretching and listening to his joints crack, he glanced around him. Launchpad didn’t have a costume and Darkwing didn’t use the Thunderquack anymore. How was he supposed to bring him along? He probably should’ve thought about that in the shower instead of preening, but his mind had been elsewhere.

 

“You don’t have any spare outfits, do you?” Launchpad asked and recieved a headshake in response. He wilted. “Oh. I guess I’m not coming with you after all, then.”

 

“You can stay here, where it’s safe,” he said, having an odd flashback of saying this to Gosalyn only for her to disobey him.

 

“I can defend myself,” Launchpad said defensively. “You need backup.”

 

“I don’t need--” he stopped himself. Everything and everyone rubbed him the wrong way, but he had to remind himself that Launchpad’s concerns came from a good place, even if it was very easy to lose sight of it. A little too easy, in fact, because he could feel himself sinking into Darkwarrior Duck by donning the costume.

 

“Find a way to accompany me without getting yourself hurt and you can come along,” he said instead. “But don’t expect me to wait up for you.”

 

Putting the suit on in full, he headed out. Launchpad couldn’t expect him to baby him anymore. Just because they’d slept together meant nothing. Just because LP had told him he loved him...Darkwing hesitated. He needed to throw himself back into crimefighting. It was his job. But Launchpad had cracked his way back into Darkwing’s heart with that confession, more so than the physical intimacy. And it scared him, because it made him vulnerable. And anything vulnerable could be exploited.

 

He hadn’t seen Negaduck or the Fearsome Four around lately, which struck him as ominous. Negaduck in particular worried him. It was never good when his counterpart went to ground. Darkwing knew from experience that Negaduck wouldn’t be intimidated by Darkwarrior Duck. Negaduck was a psychopath. If anything, he’d revel in having an extreme version of his counterpart to fight. So where was he?

 

He knew he didn’t have Gosalyn. Darkwing had checked as many places as possible and unless Gosalyn was well hidden, even beyond the extraordinary limits, Negaduck hadn’t seen her either. The Negaverse Gosalyn hadn’t turned up anything either. He hated seeing her, because it reminded him of how he’d failed his own daughter. Plus...he might have mouthed off to her, frightening her in the process. Sometimes people acted like he was the antagonist now instead of the hero. He was the good guy, damn it. They had no right to look at him like he’d looted their places or beaten them up. Okay, maybe he’d done the latter, but that had been in the name of justice.

 

After an hour of patrolling, Launchpad finally showed up. Darkwing had been having his doubts that the larger male duck would appear. Somewhere, he’d found material that looked like it’d survive any number of crashes (and probably had--Darkwing had once heard it said that Launchpad might be immortal after all of those crashes) and was donning it, along with a facemask. Tension oozed out of Darkwing at the sight of his sidekick and then he mentally scolded himself. Launchpad was a distraction he didn’t need. If the other duck behaved himself, that was one thing. If he didn’t, he’d have to cast him aside again. He didn’t want to do that unless he had to. It was wrenching at his heart to think about it.

 

It’d been quiet in St. Canard. Too quiet, which immediately made him suspicious. The villains could be plotting something right under his beak. During his patrols, he’d been picking up less and less crime, which he always found suspicious and alarming. They were getting craftier, that’s all. There was no way fewer crimes were being committed for fear of his apprehension. He refused to believe it.

 

“DW,” Launchpad said and Darkwing glanced at him, then followed his gaze. The pilot was pointing up at a skylight above them, where an unmistakeable silhouette stood, cape fluttering in the wind. Two years had passed since Gosalyn’s disappearance. Two years and this was the first sighting of Negaduck they’d had. Darkwing stiffened, readying for a fight.

 

Negaduck didn’t move and Darkwing suspected a trick. He used his grapple hook to bring himself up to the roof. Negaduck was waiting, smoking a cigarette, which he flung at the ground as soon as hemade it up.

 

“You know, those are bad for your health,” Darkwing said conversationally.

 

“So’s having a lover,” Negaduck countered and Darkwing went cold. He faltered and Negaduck snickered; the other duck circled about him like an animal cornering its prey. Perhaps he shouldn’t have encouraged Launchpad to accompany him. The pilot was currently finding his own way up to the rooftop--Darkwing’s grapple hook probably couldn’t have supported both of them, considering the weight of the Darkwarrior suit.

 

“Not if they can defend themselves,” Darkwing shot back.

 

“I know about you and Launchpad,” Negaduck continued. Darkwing’s stomach turned over and he thought he might be sick.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, playing for time.

 

Negaduck snorted, not buying it. Darkwing swung out the instant that the other duck came within range and Negaduck stepped back, avoiding the blow. His eyes seemed to gleam with malice in the darkness.

 

“Poor little Darkwing,” Negaduck sneered. “You lost your precious daughter and now you’re going to lose your boyfriend too.”

 

“LP can defend himself,” he snapped back. He felt cold all over now, his feathers blowing in a stiff breeze. The moonlight shone down on them and he glanced at the rooftop entrance. Launchpad ought to have reached them by now. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Do you know what happened to Gosalyn?” Darkwing burst out, unable to help himself.

 

“No,” Negaduck said, squashing any hope, however futile, that had blossomed. He was good at that. He stopped directly in front of his counterpart. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. You’re a maniac without your daughter to hold you back. I like it.”

 

Negaduck grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “You’re just like me. Two sides of the same coin.”

 

“I’m nothing like you,” he snarled. “You’re despicable, corrupt, insane--”

 

“And you think just because Launchpad told you he loved you that you’re the good guy again?” Negaduck shot back.

 

“How...how did you know he said that?” Quickly, to cover, he added, “Because he didn’t.”

 

“I saw you two,” he said. “You can run, but you can’t hide from me forever, Darkwing. And believe me, by the time I’m done with Launchpad, he won’t be able to look at you, never mind love you.”

 

Negaduck approached him and poked him in the chest, where it wasn’t covered in spikes, that was.

 

“He’ll hate you and it’ll be all your fault.”

 

\-----

 

Gosalyn landed hard on her stomach on an old, abandoned playground sandbox. You’d think, with sand, it might’ve been a gentler landing, but the sand was gone, leaving frozen earth in its place. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped, rolling onto her back. The moon was up and her eyes watered, having gone from darkness to light too quickly.

 

She waited for her heart to stop racing before sitting upright. Her feathers stood on end and her skin prickled. Without knowing why, she felt like something had gone badly wrong in St. Canard. The whole atmosphere was off, like she’d slipped into a bad horror flick instead of her beloved city.

 

Next time, she was listening to her father when he told her to stay put, no matter how irritating he was about it. But how could St. Canard have changed that much? The buildings surrounding the park were ominous, looming over her. As she walked the streets, the sense of fear was palpable, like a thick taste at the back of her throat. No one was out, despite the somewhat early hour, and the few people she encountered were running like their lives depended on it toward the residential district.

 

Gosalyn stopped to spy a TV in the window of an electronics shop. It showed the date as two years ahead, which made no sense. She couldn’t have jumped two years in time. Someone yanked on her arm and she snarled, spinning around to face them. It was an adult female duck and her face was pained.

 

“You need to get to your house now,” the female duck told her. She was slim, wearing all pink, and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. “You know Darkwarrior Duck strictly enforces the curfew.”

 

“Curfew?” Gosalyn repeated blankly. “What curfew? Who’s Darkwarrior Duck? Don’t you mean Darkwing Duck?”

 

“No,” the woman said, tugging on her arm. “I don’t. And the curfew, the curfew! You can’t be out now! He’ll throw you in jail or worse! C’mon, you can come home with me. We’ll sort out where you’re supposed to be tomorrow morning. You can trust me.”

 

“Lady, I’m not going anywhere with you until you start making sense,” Gosalyn said flatly.

 

“We don’t have time to argue!” the woman said. “My name is Wren Beakley and we have to hurry. Quick, before Darkwarrior Duck finds us. I have a daughter your age. Please. You have to trust me.”

 

She still didn’t know what was going on, but it was pointless to argue. Bemused, she allowed the woman to lead her through the streets and toward her apartment. Gosalyn glanced around her--again, the only people she saw were running for their dear lives. Anxiety knotted itself in her stomach.

 

“Can you at least tell me who Darkwarrior Duck is?” Gosalyn gasped.

 

“He used to be Darkwing Duck,” Wren said. “He changed, became barbaric and cruel after the loss of his daughter.”

 

His daughter. Her. Gosalyn stopped. “Then I have to talk to him.”

 

“No, you’ll do nothing of the sort,” Wren said. “C’mon. We’ll discuss this once we’re safe. You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

 

“Of course I do,” she huffed. “He’s my dad. How bad could he have gotten?”

 

Wren stared her in the face. “He’s St. Canard’s worst nightmare.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gosalyn scoffed, but something about the woman’s face stopped her dead. “Are you serious?”

 

“Worse than any villain the city has ever faced,” she confirmed. “Like I said, we don’t have the time to discuss this right now. Come with me if you want to live.”

 

Her dad...killed people? Terrified them? Yes, he was the “terror that flapped in the night”, but this didn’t sound like her dad at all. It sounded like a monster. Gosalyn cast one last glance about her before following the woman, this time without further questions.

 

Had her father lost his mind? He couldn’t possibly be threatening the city he loved. Yet this woman’s fear, as well as the others, was obvious and contagious.

 

 _Dad?_ she thought. _Who_ are _you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing pursues Launchpad...but runs into unexpected difficulties. He speaks with Gosalyn, who is worried about what her father has become since her absence.

Negaduck stepped back and vanished into a cloud of smoke. By the time Darkwing had dispelled it, there was no hint of the villain. Snarling, Darkwing wracked his brains trying to figure out where they might have stashed Launchpad. It had been stupid for him to assume that having a relationship would not lead to repercussions. Still, why attack Launchpad? Sure, Negaduck had gone after Gosalyn before, but his normal tactic was to get Darkwing’s attention through heinous acts that didn’t involve endangering his family. What was Negaduck’s angle now?

 

The worst part was that Darkwing felt awful about the whole thing. If he hadn’t slept with Launchpad, if he hadn’t confessed how he felt about him, none of this would’ve happened. True, they’d both still be miserable, but at least Launchpad would have been miserable and safe. That was more than he could say for him now.

 

Could Negaduck have taken him back to the Negaverse? It was possible, though Darkwing wasn’t aware of any active portals between this universe and the other. That didn’t mean there weren’t any--where else would Negaduck hideout but somewhere that everyone was against Darkwing? True, he’d frightened the villains in this universe, but some of the ones in the Negaverse were crueler, more malicious, and downright evil.

 

He’d been to see NegaGosalyn before, but that had been immediately after his Gosalyn had vanished. When he’d gone to apologize and return to the portal, it hadn’t appeared. He cast his gaze downward. Gosalyn’s disappearance was his fault and he shouldn’t have lashed out at her counterpart. He ought to have known better. After all, he was supposed to be an adult and the perfect crime fighter. Some crime fighter he was--he couldn’t even protect the ones he loved.

 

The longer Negaduck had Launchpad, the worse things would get. He had to find his partner and before they tortured him. (If they weren’t already doing that now--Darkwing’s stomach turned). When he found them, he’d punish them to within an inch of their lives. After all, he was Darkwarrior Duck now. He wasn’t the weakling that had lost Gosalyn, right?

 

No, he was the weakling that had painted a target on Launchpad’s back and gotten his sidekick kidnapped. He cursed. And while he was sitting here, bemoaning his fate, Negaduck was probably getting further away. Oh, what a terrible crime fighter he was. Wallow, wallow, wallow.

 

He probably needed a sidekick to snap him back into shape. Of course, he’d gotten his sidekick kidnapped. Wallow, wallow, wallow.

 

A gunshot broke his concentration and he spun, jumping back into action. He couldn’t afford the delay, which he’d already noted, but he’d needed something to serve as a catalyst to remind him he was a crimefighter and not “pity me”. He narrowed his eyes, searching for where the shot had come from. Hell, he didn’t even know where the shot was aimed. He’d just heard the sound of a gun firing.

 

No, Darkwarrior Duck could not afford to back down and whine about his fate. He jumped into his transport and went looking for an entrance to the Negaverse. The gunshot didn’t repeat, which gave him no leads as to where it might have emanated from. Moreover, a stray gunshot, while alarming, was not sufficient to distract him from his true purpose. After all, he was Darkwarrior Duck. He was a badass crimefighter who knew how to handle his enemies (never mind that they had gotten the better of him right now). He would sort everything out and he’d make them pay for hurting Launchpad.

 

Yes, okay, he was a little arrogant, but so what? A little arrogance never hurt anyone.

 

Zooming up and down the streets, he kept an eye out for larceny, vandalism, and jaywalking. (You know, a lot of people didn’t think jaywalking was a serious crime. They were wrong. Think of how dangerous it was to walk with traffic!)

 

Everyone was too frightened to linger, especially when they saw his shadow looming over them. On the one hand, it meant that no one was in his way. On the other, it was irritating to watch them scurry like rats. He needed something to get his aggressions out on. He was deeply worried about Launchpad and what the villains might do to him, especially Negaduck. All Negaduck needed to do was pretend to be Darkwing and seriously hurt him.

 

Darkwing paused, dread creeping over him and pooling in his stomach. Unfortunately, his imagination was running away with him, showing him the potential situations Launchpad could be in. Negaduck would delight in slicing and dicing and making Launchpad scream. Since he was a seasoned warrior, Darkwing wouldn’t get sick at the thought of his partner bleeding and roughed up, but...he accelerated anyway.

 

The last place the Negaverse portal had materialized was near St. Canard Bank. It wasn’t there now, but he had a hunch he might know where to find it. Negaduck knew where he lived or, rather, where he used to live. He hadn’t been home in a couple years now. He saw no reason to. He’d abandoned the Drake Mallard persona--it was no longer useful to him. Plus, he’d become Darkwarrior Duck 24/7. Why pretend to be a civilian when Gosalyn and Launchpad were no longer with him?

 

Launchpad. His stomach churned.

 

In either case, he was wrong. The portal was not in front of his house. It was by the Muddlefoots’. Darkwing cursed again, long and loud, prompting Binky to pop out from the house. Oh, great. Just what he needed, more complications. Steeling himself for a confrontation, he resisted the temptation to shove her aside and look for the portal himself. He could feel the energy fluctuation, so he knew it was near, but he couldn’t discern exactly where it was. For all he knew, it was in the house. That’d be just ducky.

 

“Oh, oh! What are you doing here?” Binky exclaimed, staring at him in horror and odd fascination. It was like he was a strange beast from a distant galaxy that she knew might bite her, but she was going to gawk at him anyway. It was highly irritating.

 

“Official business,” he barked. “Could you please get out of my way?”

 

There, he’d been polite. It was more than she deserved, but he was willing to pretend to be civil for the time being. Whether or not he’d be able to maintain civility was another story. He doubted he would. His patience was dangerously thin.

 

“I haven’t done anything wrong!” she said. “I can’t think of why you might be here.”

 

“Wanna bet?” he growled. He forced a pained smile on his face. “Please let me in. I won’t ask again.”

 

“I haven’t done anything wrong!” she repeated. Yeah, okay, his patience was about to snap. It was hanging by a thread. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could negotiate with Binky before he thrust her aside and forced his way in.

 

“There is an active Negaverse portal either in your house or very near it,” he growled, teeth gritted. “I have reason to believe Negaduck has fled there with my sidekick. So could you please let me in?”

 

Did Gizmoduck have this problem? No, of course not. He didn’t have to deal with the Muddlefoots. He was willing to bet there was no one anywhere near this annoying living in Duckburg.

 

“I don’t see why I should,” she argued. “If I haven’t committed a crime, then you need a search warrant to get in.”

 

“Would you open the goddamn door?” he snarled.

 

“Oh, my! Such language!” she exclaimed.

 

“Really? You want to see real bad language?” he snarled, unconsciously emulating Negaduck. “I can give you some real salty language. It might offend your overly sensitive ears.”

 

“I don’t think I like your tone,” she countered.

 

“This is a matter of life or death,” he growled. “I have reason to believe that Negaduck...oh, why am I explaining myself to you? Just move, damn it.”

 

“I would call the authorities, but you are the authorities now,” she said quietly. She continued to stand in his way and, finally, aggravated to no end, he thrust her out of the way. It was either that or curse out a blue streak, which neither of them would have enjoyed but might have provided a modicum of amusement for him. He was again unaware that he was acting more like Negaduck than his normal self, as he had been for a while now. Without anyone to tell him otherwise, his personality had evolved, becoming corrupted, just barely lawful neutral and closer to chaotic evil masquerading as chaotic good.

 

“Sorry,” he snapped, but he wasn’t sorry at all. Instead, he stormed through the house, interrupting Herb while he was cooking bacon. The smell tickled Darkwing’s nose, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything yet today. He could commandeer the bacon but was his stomach more important than Launchpad’s safety right now? Well…

 

It shamed him that he dedicated half a minute to debate that. After all, he was pretty hungry. On the other hand, Launchpad was in dire straits or would be if Darkwing didn’t stop Negaduck in time. Oh, this was a fight he was looking forward to. Finally, an opponent worthy of him. Finally…

 

He stopped. Something was wrong with his thought patterns. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, just that something was “off”. Maybe he’d ask Launchpad about it later, after they’d settled this whole matter.

 

Unfortunately, his faltering had not gone unnoticed by the Muddlefoots. Herb stopped prodding at the bacon on the stove and Binky rushed in, amping up Darkwing’s frustration and fury again. All he needed now was to run into Tank or Honker; the former was irritating and the latter would remind him entirely too much of Gosalyn. Anything that reminded him of Gosalyn was sure to send him through the roof.

 

“You know, I have half a mind to complain,” Binky informed him.

 

“And I have half a mind to tell you where you can put that complaint,” he snarled back.

 

“You know, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen you around here,” Herb said. “Why don’t you sit a spell and I’ll make you some breakfast?”

 

That offer was tempting, entirely too tempting. What would it hurt if he was delayed a few minutes? Oh, wait, a lot. It might mean the difference between Launchpad surviving his encounter with Negaduck and not. Maybe he could take the food to go.

 

“How about food to go?” he suggested.

 

“Comin’ right up!” Herb said cheerfully and Darkwing wished the overweight duck would dispense with the good cheer. It grated against his constantly raw nerves.

 

“Herb!” Binky objected. “He forced his way into our house!”

 

“Okay, yeah, but he is kinda scary…” Herb said. “Standing there, leering at us. He’s giving me the heebie-jeebies, to be honest.”

 

“Less commenting, more cooking!” Darkwing growled. Herb returned to cooking on the double, whipping up an egg and bacon sandwich that he threw into a bun and handed to the hungry crimefighter. Darkwing didn’t bother to thank him. He knew it was rude, but he was in a hurry. The niceties could be excused in this situation. Of course, if Gosalyn were here, he wouldn’t have tolerated his own rude behavior. But Gosalyn wasn’t. And that was the whole reason the universe had gone to hell in a handbasket.

 

“Aren’t you going to say ‘thank you’?” Binky objected. He whirled, glowering at her.

 

“Do you really want to piss me off?” he snapped.

 

“Language!” she reprimanded.

 

“Darkwing…” came a familiar voice and he whirled again, finding Honker by the stairs. As usual, seeing reminders of Gosalyn came like a blow to the chest. Also, Honker was the only one brave (or foolish) enough to call him by his old moniker. He was tempted to bring his guns out to play, even though Honker was a child. The reminder was not appreciated.

 

“I...I heard from Gosalyn…” Honker said faintly, faltering under Darkwing’s glower. “She’s here. In Saint Canard.”

 

At first, Darkwing didn’t know how to react. This hit him harder than seeing Honker. He gawked at the kid and his mind went blank. He’d thought he’d been worrying about Launchpad, but his sidekick flew out of his head.

 

“G-G-Gosalyn?” he sputtered, the wind out of his sails and his knees shaking. “Are you sure?”

 

“I can call her back, if you want,” Honker offered.

 

Launchpad’s predicament returned to his mind. If he delayed by talking to his daughter (and this might be a trick, something Negaduck had put them up to), he could lose the trail. On the other hand, the trail was getting colder by the minute. Darkwing gnawed the inside of his beak.

 

It was a shame he’d outlawed cell phones in Saint Canard. There were just too many ways for cell phones to be used to commit crimes. And while he dithered, he could lose both Gosalyn and Launchpad. How could he prioritize one over the other? His lover or his daughter?

 

“Call her back,” he said. He’d make the conversation short.

 

Honker nodded. “Sir?”

 

“Yes?” Darkwing said, unable to keep the terse note from his voice.

 

“She’s worried about you.”

 

\-----  
  
  
  
Wren had filled her in on the entire sordid mess. As it turned out, Wren had a family in Duckburg, but relations between the two cities was strained. Darkwarrior Duck was a menace Duckburg did not want to tackle and Gizmoduck had tried to no avail to bring Darkwing back from the brink. As of the last two years, the bridge between the two cities was closed. No travel transpired between them and Saint Canard was cut off from it and Cape Suzette. They got their supplies from elsewhere, but prices had gone up due to tarriffs. People were afraid to do business with Saint Canard and risk Darkwarrior Duck’s wrath should something, even a small thing, go awry. Darkwarrior was known to punish even the slightest misdemeanor with cruelty.

 

SHUSH had disowned Darkwing, saying that he was as dangerous as a FOWL agent now. Attempts by SHUSH to rein Darkwing in had failed too. No one could get through to him. He had, for lack of a better term, lost his mind. The town had hoped Launchpad, of all people, might be able to penetrate that thick skull, but Darkwarrior Duck had repudiated him too. He was all alone, fighting crime and hurting people, threatening and terrorizing them, and no one could stop him. He was a menace and the citizens of Saint Canard lived terrified of him every second of the day. After all, the most minor infraction could result in heavy jail time. Darkwarrior Duck was judge, jury, and executioner.

 

As soon as she’d gotten access to a phone, she’d called Honker. Phone calls between Saint Canard and Duckburg were no longer possible; Darkwarrior Duck claimed that people could facilitate a crime between the two towns if they had access to phone lines (that also meant that their local internet was closer to an intranet). Information trickled in and out (no one could stop all the leaks) and that was about it. Saint Canard was an island.

 

To her dismay, Honker had confirmed Wren’s story. He’d also added details Wren hadn’t known, such as that Drake Mallard had vanished after Gosalyn had and that he hadn’t been home in years. Darkwarrior Duck wouldn’t speak with Honker and had presumably moved into Audubon Bay full time. The more she heard, the sicker she grew. This was all her fault. Her father had gone off the deep end out of worry and thinking she was dead--and he was punishing the town for it.

 

This had to stop. She had to speak with him. Wren didn’t think it was a good idea for anyone to attempt to communicate with Darkwarrior Duck...so Gosalyn conveniently didn’t tell her she intended to. Even before Saint Canard had cut ties with Duckburg, Wren hadn’t spoken with her only daughter, Webby. Gosalyn could see that she regretted it, but that, like everything else, was not Gosalyn’s concern. Gosalyn’s only concerns right now were her family and friends. She had to make sure Honker and Launchpad were okay before she tackled “Darkwarrior” Duck.

 

To her surprise, Honker called her back not long after they’d hung up. He said he had a surprise for her, but by the tone in his voice, it wasn’t a good one. He sounded like he wanted to run for the hills and never look back.

 

Although Gosalyn had heard from Wren (and then had it corroborated by Honker), it was hard to believe that her father had gone insane and become almost a carbon copy of Negaduck, albeit masquerading as a good guy. This wasn’t the Darkwing she knew. This wasn’t the Darkwing Duck she loved and adored. He wasn’t her hero. But then, who was he? Who had he become in her absence?

 

“Gosalyn?” Darkwing said and choked up. She choked up too; though she’d only been gone for minutes, to Darkwing it had been two years. How could he have been separated from Launchpad for so long?

 

“Dad?” she whispered. “Dad...are you okay?”

 

“No, it can’t be Gosalyn,” he announced. “It’s a trick by Negaduck to get me to lower my guard further after he kidnapped Launchpad. He used Launchpad against me and now he’s using Gosalyn against me.”

 

“I’m here! I’m real!” Gosalyn exclaimed, fearing this conversation was heading for the point of no return.

 

“Are you tricking me, Honker?” Darkwing growled.

 

“No, he isn’t! It’s me! I can prove it. Ask me something only I’d know!” she suggested.

 

“No,” he said coldly. “I don’t think I will.”

 

He’d never spoken that way to her before and it turned her stomach. Despite herself, she whimpered. “Dad? Please, it’s me.”

 

“That’s just what an imposter would say,” he growled.

 

“I swear that it’s her!” Honker protested.

 

“How do you know?” Darkwing sneered. “Did you see her? How do you know that isn’t Negaduck using NegaGosalyn? Or pulling another trick? I’m not falling for it.”

 

“I’m sorry I hitched a ride on that time machine,” she blurted. “I’m sorry I left you alone for two years. It was only two minutes to me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

 

“NegaGosalyn wouldn’t know about the time machine…” Darkwing mused.

 

“Dad, listen to me,” she begged. “It’s me. I swear it. Honker told me you went insane and I didn’t want to believe it, because you’re the good guy. You’re supposed to stop the people who are crazy with power from hurting anyone, not become them. This isn’t my dad. This isn’t the guy who adopted me and saves the city on a regular basis. Please…”

 

She could taste tears on her tongue. “Dad, I’m real. I’m here. And I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“Are you in a safe place?” he demanded after a minute of silence, a minute during which Gosalyn could feel her heart pounding. Wren was in the kitchen and looking curiously at the wall phone. Her eyes narrowed and Gosalyn belatedly remembered that she was a retired SHUSH agent. It was hard to pull one over on a spy.

 

“Yeah,” she said. She thought so, anyway. Wren wouldn’t be happy she was speaking to Darkwarrior Duck, but how could she not? He needed to talk to her.

 

“Call Honker back later,” he said, sounding conflicted. “I have an idiot to rescue.”

 

“Launchpad?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he said and there was tenderness in his voice when he said his sidekick’s name. “Launchpad. That idiot.”

 

“Good luck, I guess?” she said and she could almost hear the smile in his response.

 

“I don’t need luck. I’m Darkwarrior Duck,” he responded. “It’s Negaduck who’s gonna need it when I get a hold of him.”

 

\----

 

Despite his words, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He’d have a hard time tracking down Launchpad in the Negaverse and he still wasn’t sure that that had really been Gosalyn and not an imposter. But he couldn’t afford to dwell on that now. Launchpad needed him and, in reality...Darkwing needed him too.

 

But he wasn’t going to tell anyone else that just yet. No sense in exposing himself further.

 

The portal had turned out to be in the Muddlefoots’ bathroom. He stepped through it and prepared himself for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negaduck disfigures Launchpad as a ploy to lure Darkwing Duck in and cause him to lose himself entirely to the dark side.
> 
> Darkwing enters the Negaverse and encounters NegaGosalyn...and Gosalyn, along with Honker, enter the Negaverse as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put a warning up here because Mom was surprised at the violence, even though I don't really see why. Negaduck is a psychopath.

Launchpad became aware of a few things after regaining consciousness. One was that it was cold, even with his flight jacket on, and two, somewhere, water was dripping. The air was acrid, burning his throat and lungs, and the taint of corruption was thick in the air. He couldn’t open his eyes or turn his head; he was prone against a wall or some flat surface, and if he could open his eyes, he would have seen his breath. He shivered and his shoulders jabbed into spikes.

 

“Wakey-wakey,” a familiar voice sneered. Launchpad shivered again and someone slapped him hard across the face. His eyes flew open, feeling like he’d ripped the eyelids off. Negaduck was standing before him with a knife. The supervillain’s smile was cruel, his teeth sharp, and his eyes alight with malicious mischief.

 

“Nuh-Nuh-Negaduck…” Launchpad stammered. “Jeez, why is it so cold in here?”

 

“It’s easier to slice into flesh when it’s cold,” Negaduck informed him and Launchpad shuddered. That...was not something he had ever wanted to know. “Or so I’ve been told. I’ve never had a chance to test the theory.”

 

“I’m not telling you anything,” Launchpad said and Negaduck laughed.

 

“You really think I brought you here to get you to babble? You’re not the type to withstand torture,” he said. “You’re here to scream and I’m here to make sure you do...and that Darkwing Duck hears it.”

 

Dread pooled in Launchpad’s stomach and crept down his spine. “I’m not going to do it.”

 

“Oh, you’ll scream soon enough. I’m not worried about that,” Negaduck said. He smirked. “Did Darkwing really think that I’d let him off the hook so easily? Darkwarrior Duck. Feh. What bull. He’s the same pumped up egotist he’s always been, even if he’s treading dangerously close to the edge.”

 

He leered at Launchpad. “And that’s why you’re here. To tip the balance.”

 

“I’m not--” Launchpad yelped when Negaduck stabbed him in the arm and then howled in pain as Negaduck let the blade slip in deeper.

 

“Hang on, I need to make sure this is recording,” Negaduck said. “You don’t happen to know Darkwing’s phone number offhand, do you?”

 

“I don’t think his hideout has one,” Launchpad said, forgetting himself. “Other than a direct line to SHUSH.”

 

“I’ll hijack the TV, then,” Negaduck said with a shrug. Launchpad looked up to find himself shackled to the wall. There wasn’t enough room to move more than an inch or two and Negaduck pressed up against him. It was amazing. They were the same height, looked almost identical other than color changes when Darkwing was his normal self, yet Negaduck radiated malevolence and Darkwing self-righteousness and goodness. (Or, at least, he had before becoming Darkwarrior Duck).

 

The other duck was also visibly excited and Launchpad suddenly realized that this was why he’d been kidnapped. His relationship with Darkwing hadn’t only resumed, it’d been amped up. Darkwing had proven that he cared about him as more than just a sidekick or a partner and Negaduck was here to take advantage of that and inflict the maximum amount of pain on him for that lapse of judgment.

 

Launchpad wished he were stronger. He wished he was someone who had been built to endure torture without a peep. He was going to scream for Negaduck, Negaduck would record it, and it’d destroy Darkwing Duck, what was left of him.

 

“I don’t suppose I could talk you into letting me go, could I?” Launchpad said softly, offering Negaduck his most winsome smile.

 

“No,” Negaduck said. “You can’t. I want Darkwarrior Duck here and I want to see him watch as his lover suffers. I want him to realize that he can’t protect anyone he cares about. He lost Gosalyn and he’ll lose you too.”

 

“You can’t!” Launchpad protested. “That’d devastate him.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Negaduck crooned. “Read ‘em and weep, boys.”

 

He brought his knife close to Launchpad’s face, uncomfortably close. “I wonder what you’d look like with one eye.”

 

Launchpad shuddered, attempting to back up, but his back was literally against the wall. His teeth chattered.

 

“Bet you wouldn’t be as pretty,” Negaduck said and slipped the blade closer to his left eye. Launchpad was barely breathing.

 

“I knew you were evil, but this is ridiculous,” Launchpad said faintly.

 

“We’re recording,” Negaduck said, snapping his fingers at an object to their right. “Smart devices, am I right? The best way to stay connected...reach out and torture someone.

 

“Squish, squish, Launchpad,” he sneered and, as Negaduck had predicted, Launchpad began to scream.

 

\----

 

The Negaverse was desolate and, as it had before, the air was thick with the stench of corruption and smog. The air burned his throat and lungs and he could taste grit in his beak. Spitting it out, he glanced around. If anything, the Negaverse had gotten worse in the interim. Pollution was rife, broken glass was everywhere, empty beer bottles and cans littered the streets, and Darkwing spied needles that might have been full of illegal substances. Of course, they weren’t illegal here--Negaduck made the rules in the Negaverse and had no intention of policing anything that didn’t directly affect him.

 

“I didn’t think you’d return,” a somber voice said to his left and he turned to spy Gosalyn, the NegaGosalyn, standing nearby. Her clothes were in tatters and her normally pristine hair was askew. Darkwing knelt near her and her eyes were huge. He felt guilty for having lashed out at her before. She hadn’t deserved it.

 

“I, uh, I didn’t think I would either,” he confessed. “What, uh, what happened to you, kid?”

 

“Negaduck rounded up the Friendly Four and threw them in a cell,” NegaGosalyn told him. “He said they weren’t worth the effort of killing, but he didn’t want anyone else to look after me. Then he ignored me. I’ve been scrounging around for food and clothes and stuff.”

 

So, Negaduck wasn’t an abusive parental figure so much as a neglectful one. It figured. He suppressed a sigh and opened his arms to her. She hugged him tightly and he swallowed a lump in his throat. If that other Gosalyn, his Gosalyn, was real, then he could be Drake Mallard and a father again. He could have Gosalyn back. With that in mind, he hugged the girl extra tightly back, as if he could right all the wrongs Negaduck had perpetrated with a hug.

 

“You haven’t seen Negaduck around, have you?” he asked when they separated and NegaGosalyn shook her head.

 

With a sympathetic look, she asked, “Have you seen your Gosalyn? I’m sure she’s very worried about you.”

 

Darkwing stiffened. “If you haven’t seen Negaduck, I’ll look for him myself.”

 

“It doesn’t sound like you’ve seen her…” NegaGosalyn said, frowning. “You could always stay here until she turns up.”

 

He shook his head. He wished he’d brought his motorcycle, but it would’ve looked weird coming into the Muddlefoots’ house and up their stairs with a motorbike. He’d make far less progress on foot and he knew time was of the essence. Frowning back, he asked, “You don’t happen to know where I can get some wheels, do you?”

 

“The Muddlefoots have a couple motorcycles,” NegaGosalyn offered. “But you wouldn’t want to steal them.”

 

“Oh, yes, I would,” he said, refraining from rolling his eyes. “You and my Gosalyn would never get along.”

 

Thinking about his Gosalyn was like a blow to the chest and he turned, spying the Muddlefoots’ house down the street. The portal had placed him down the block from where he’d entered in his St. Canard. In a way, that was useful. In another, it was problematic. He had no idea where Negaduck had brought Launchpad. His throat was tight. LP…

 

“What’s wrong?” NegaGosalyn asked. “Why do you need to go somewhere in a hurry?”

 

“Negaduck kidnapped Launchpad,” he said. “And I don’t know where he could’ve taken him.”

 

“Oh, I know where he is,” NegaGosalyn offered. “He’d be on the outskirts of town, near Audubon Bay. That’s where his hideout and torture chambers are.”

 

...torture chambers. Great. That implied he’d needed to design torture chambers because he intended to hurt people more than once. It also implied he had some skill with it. Darkwing’s blood went cold. Wrenching his gaze away from his imposter daughter, he headed for the Muddlefoots’. His heart thudded dully in his chest.

 

“Don’t worry,” NegaGosalyn assured him. “He always broadcasts what he does on TV, just in case anyone wants to watch.”

 

Darkwing Duck froze. A vein pulsed in his forehead. At first, he didn’t want to believe what NegaGosalyn had just told him, because that meant an entire evil city would bear witness to Negaduck tormenting his lover. It also meant that they would be enjoying Launchpad screaming in pain. Damn, he had to get a motorcycle and fast.

 

He raced down the road and again halted when Negaduck’s voice issued out of nowhere. He looked up to follow the source and discovered a blimp with a TV monitor on its side. The supervillain moved aside to reveal Launchpad panting, blood streaming down his face, and one side of it a ruined mess. Behind him, NegaGosalyn whimpered.

 

“Welcome to the Negaverse again, Darkwarrior Duck,” Negaduck crooned. He’d carved out Launchpad’s left eye and ran the blade almost lovingly along his cheek. Another knife appeared in his right hand and he slashed Launchpad’s arm. Launchpad howled in pain and Darkwing’s rage mounted.

 

“Gonna kill me?” Negaduck taunted. “Gonna come and avenge loverboy? Come on, come to Audubon Bay. Unless, you know, you want me to have some more fun with him. I could do this all day. Eventually, he might be boring and die from blood loss, but I can keep carving him up like a fat Thanksgiving turkey until then.”

 

Darkwing felt himself fall completely back into his Darkwarrior persona. He was beyond enraged. He could taste blood in his beak and he could barely breathe, he was so furious. He trembled with rage, his fists balled, and snarled.

 

“Come to Audubon Bay,” Negaduck continued. “For what’s left of him.”

 

“Darkwing?” NegaGosalyn asked. Her voice was tinny and far away with the blood pounding in his head. He ignored her and ran down the street with her following. He didn’t hesitate to smash the Muddlefoots’ garage door to pieces with his gas gun. His time creating his own machines had given him a rudimentary grasp on hotwiring and he had no difficulty stealing a motorcycle.

 

“Maybe...Maybe I should go with you,” NegaGosalyn offered. “I could try talking to Negaduck.”

 

“Stay out of my way,” Darkwarrior Duck snapped. “You’ll live longer.”

 

“I know you’re upset,” she pressed. “But killing him isn’t the answer. You don’t want to become like him.”

 

Unfortunately for her, none of this penetrated. He revved the engine and tore off down the street with her staring after him. When he got his hands on Negaduck, he was going to pay for disfiguring and torturing Launchpad. And if it came to killing him, well...he’d see how it played out.

 

\----

 

“He went into the Negaverse,” Honker explained. She’d gotten Wren to agree to let her leave the house once they’d ascertained that Darkwarrior Duck was gone from St. Canard. At the present, she and Honker were standing outside of the Muddlefoots’ bathroom, where Honker said the new portal had materialized.

 

Gosalyn was almost sick with worry. Honker had detailed more of Darkwarrior’s exploits and what she might expect from her father.

 

“I don’t know if we should follow him…” Honker demurred. “I don’t know anything about the Negaverse and neither do you.”

 

“We’ll figure it out as we go along,” she scoffed and wrenched open the door. Before he had a chance to object further, she hauled him along with her into the Negaverse. She didn’t know where she was going, but it didn’t matter. She needed to find her father and talk to him before he went completely over the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn, NegaGosalyn, and Honker show up along with Darkwarrior Duck to confront Negaduck. But is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic probably only has a couple more chapters left, which saddens me. But I never intended for it to be a long fic, so...I guess it's not all that surprising?

As far as friendly places went, this was the polar opposite. Though the temperature was warm, the air stunk from chemicals and it had a gritty aftertaste in her mouth. Gosalyn and Honker stuck close to each other as Gosalyn tried to reason out where Darkwing might have gone. She wasn’t sure how far behind her father she was, only that they had exited the portal in the same place that they had entered in her universe. In the distance, she heard a motorcycle revving, but that was the only sound in this desolate world.

  


“Wow...that girl is really frilly and really pink,” Honker muttered next to her as they approached a lone figure standing on the sidewalk. She turned and Gosalyn saw her face mirrored, although the level of abject misery on NegaGosalyn’s face twisted Gosalyn’s stomach. Their eyes met and Gosalyn had a strange moment of perfect understanding. Darkwing had stolen the motorcycle to reach Negaduck. Therefore, Gosalyn needed to grab her own wheels if she wanted any chance of catching up to him.

  


The problem being that she was too small to work the pedals. Being child-sized was a nuisance. (Of course, being a child sometimes was also a nuisance, but one problem at a time).

  


“Where is he going?” Gosalyn asked her counterpart.

  


“Off to Audobon Bay,” she answered quietly. “You don’t want to go there. Negaduck is torturing Launchpad...and you didn’t see Darkwing’s face before he left. There’s something wrong with him.”

  


“I know there is,” Gosalyn said, injecting more confidence and less worry in her voice than she actually felt. It felt like her stomach dropped out of her body. “Did you say torturing Launchpad?”

  


NegaGosalyn nodded. “It was terrible. Negaduck broadcast it on TV.”

  


Gosalyn pressed a hand to her beak to keep from vomiting. This frilly version of her didn’t seem evil and if Gosalyn was this perturbed by Launchpad’s fate, then her counterpart had to be reeling too. Her counterpart had probably seen what Negaduck had done, too. Gosalyn swallowed back bile.

  


“We have to figure out a way to get to Audobon Bay,” Gosalyn said, trying without much success to stop fixating on Launchpad being tortured. No wonder her father had reacted as he had. She’d been missing for two years. Darkwing had cut himself off from people, including Launchpad, and Launchpad was, aside from her, the closest person to Darkwing Duck.

  


“You don’t happen to have any kid sized motorcycles, do you?” Gosalyn asked.

  


“I don’t, but NegaHonker does,” NegaGosalyn started and Gosalyn and Honker bolted, not bothering to listen to whatever else the girl had to say. They reached the Muddlefoots’ garage to find it had already been broken into and there were two kid-sized motorcycles inside. Gosalyn grabbed one, Honker the other, and NegaGosalyn stood in their way. Gosalyn huffed.

  


“What is it?” she asked, biting back impatience. Darkwing had a substantial lead on them and she had no reason to believe that he was (one), in his right mind at the moment or (two), that Negaduck would refrain from broadcasting further atrocities. NegaGosalyn grabbed Gosalyn’s handlebars.

  


“I’m coming with you,” she said. “You’ve never met Darkwarrior Duck before. He’s not your father, not anymore.”

  


“That sounds ominous,” Honker commented and Gosalyn shot him a warning look.

  


“It doesn’t matter what he calls himself,” Gosalyn retorted. “He’s always gonna be my dad.”

  


NegaGosalyn shook her head in a way that seemed to mean “your funeral”, but as Gosalyn hopped onto the motorcycle, the keys in the ignition, she sat behind her. It didn’t look like she was getting rid of her counterpart that fast. Gosalyn rolled her eyes. Just what she’d always wanted, to play host to a goody-two-shoes version of herself.

  


Thankfully, after having been driven all over St. Canard, Gosalyn knew how to reach Audobon Bay without assistance. The rubble and random detritus in the road slowed her down a bit, though. On the plus side, if it was slowing her down, it had to be having the same effect on Darkwing. Then again, Darkwing didn’t have someone gripping her shoulders tightly and reprimanding her about stealing either. Gosalyn rolled her eyes. Desperate times called for desperate measures and all that. Besides, did NegaGosalyn have any idea how annoying it was to hear your own voice, albeit with a saccharine sweet tone, scold you? It was enough to make Gosalyn want to throw her off, but she’d never been cruel. Instead, she tuned her out as best she could while they wended their way through the streets.

  


The streets were remarkably empty; perhaps Negaduck had a prohibition against anyone using them. A cracked TV screen flickered to life in an electronics’ store and then all the displays lit up, including a large monitor in the middle of town. Gosalyn screeched to a halt, nearly throwing herself and her counterpart off, and Honker skidded into pieces of broken pavement and would’ve crashed over the bike if Gosalyn hadn’t grabbed the handlebars at the last split second.

  


“Thanks, Gos,” he said.

  


“Tick tock, Darkwing,” Negaduck crooned and Gosalyn had her first glimpse of what Negaduck had done to her other father figure. Launchpad was missing his left eye, his flight jacket was all ripped up and bloody, and his hair hung in chunks. Gosalyn threw up and NegaGosalyn held her steady lest she slip off the bike.

  


“Or should I say, Darkwarrior Duck?” Negaduck called. “I saw you and your lover together and I’ve gotta say, I thought you had better taste than that. Or didn’t you know that I was spying on you during your most intimate moments?”

  


Well, that raised a whole bunch of questions Gosalyn did not want to be answered. It also prompted her to throw up again, her stomach cramping horribly. She was sick with rage and hatred for Negaduck. He’d spied on her dad when he’d been seeking solace and then punished him for it. When her nausea passed, she was shaking with fury. Her hands were unsteady on the handlebars and she was panting.

  


“Gosalyn?” Honker ventured.

  


“He’s doing all of this to hurt my dad,” Gosalyn said in a voice she barely recognized. Her hands slipped and she revved the bike’s engine. “He doesn’t even care about Launchpad. He’s just using him as a weapon. He just wants to hurt Darkwing…”

  


Her mouth tasted awful and she thought she might be crying too. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the screen.

  


“We’ll get there in time,” Honker said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Just take a few deep breaths and concentrate on what we’re going to do when we get there.”

  


He was trying to keep her from having a panic attack, which she appreciated but which she doubted would work.

  


“How are we going to keep Darkwarrior Duck from going off the deep end?” NegaGosalyn asked quietly. “He’s already been off balance for two years and seeing this…”

  


Honker, Gosalyn, and NegaGosalyn reluctantly looked up, in unison, to stare at the TV screen. NegaGosalyn didn’t need to finish her thought. They all knew. This was enough to break anyone, especially if they were one breath away from self-destruction.

  


Gosalyn swiped at her face and revved her engine again.

  


“Let’s go,” she said in a hollow voice she didn’t recognize as her own. “We need to get there before anything worse happens.”

  


What that could be, she couldn’t imagine offhand. Her stomach was cramping so hard she bent double over the handlebars and moaned. NegaGosalyn steadied her as they traveled closer to Audobon Bay with Launchpad’s cries echoing in her ears.

  


\-----

  


Darkwarrior Duck nearly crashed into the evil equivalent of his hideout. He was trembling, in a fine fury, and if he could have breathed fire, he would have. Negaduck wasn’t where he was supposed to be, in the top room of his lair. Instead, Darkwarrior Duck had to descend, feeling as if he were moving toward the bowels of hell as he went down the stairs. He could hear Launchpad’s gasps and occasional screams. Another sickening sound and Launchpad screamed, high and desperate. Darkwarrior raced down the steps, tripping over his feet and rolling the last few staircases until he reached the ground floor, which was slick with Launchpad’s blood.

  


“Aha, I knew you’d come,” Negaduck said, desisting with poking Launchpad with a knife. He tossed it aside and grinned at his nemesis. Launchpad’s good eye was on his former partner and two competing urges clashed within Darkwarrior Duck. Part of him wanted to pummel the living shit out of Negaduck and the other wanted to grab Launchpad and get the hell out of here before he was injured further. The part of him that was Darkwing Duck, that would always be Darkwing Duck, caused him to stagger closer to his ex-partner.

  


“Hey, don’t ignore me,” Negaduck growled. “He’ll live.”

  


Darkwarrior found himself so enraged that his throat was too tight to speak. Launchpad, other than glancing in his direction with a glazed look in his eye, had yet to acknowledge his presence. A day or so ago, they’d shared a bed and embraces. And now...Negaduck had disfigured him to punish Darkwing for being happy for one damned night.

  


“LP…”

  


Darkwarrior hesitated and Launchpad coughed up blood. Darkwarrior rounded on Negaduck and the villain grinned, his sharp teeth glittering in the light. Darkwarrior launched himself at him and punched him in the face. Negaduck kicked him off and Darkwarrior saw how exuberant the other duck was, how much he relished having brought him to this point. He slapped the release on the manacles and Launchpad slumped to the floor. Launchpad had never been the point of this little exercise. He’d just been the bait.

  


“What’s the matter, Dumbass Duck? Losing your edge?” Negaduck taunted and Darkwarrior snarled, pulling out his machine gun. It hadn’t been a gas gun for two years. Negaduck threw back his head and laughed, bringing a bazooka to bear. Behind Negaduck, Launchpad crawled, pushing off the floor in a pathetic attempt to stand. Darkwarrior’s heart lurched and he took his gaze off Negaduck for a few seconds to watch Launchpad sway.

  


“Wow, you really do care about him,” Negaduck sneered. “And here I thought it was just because you hadn’t gotten laid in a while.”

  


Darkwarrior Duck feinted right, making Negaduck think he was going to clobber him with the gun from one side, and struck him from the left. Negaduck huffed, clouting Darkwarrior in the side and dropping the bazooka to better hit him. Darkwarrior rolled, putting Negaduck in his sights and his finger on the trigger. At the most annoying moment, NegaGosalyn’s words came to mind. If he killed him, he’d be just like him. And then what moral high ground could he claim? That he’d stopped villainy before it’d gotten any worse? But...killing someone didn’t make him the hero…

  


He faltered and Negaduck laughed, punching Darkwarrior under the chin and then sweeping his legs out from under him. Again, Darkwarrior scrambled, rolling away and then, not caring about fighting fair anymore, kicked Negaduck in the groin. Negaduck scrambled, groaning, and Darkwarrior Duck followed it up with a vicious undercut.

  


He could kill him. He could justify it. And if he did kill him, then there’d never be any more problems from the Negaverse again. He’d be the undisputed ruler of both the Negaverse and his home turf. No one would dare screw with him again.

  


He picked up his gun and pointed it under Negaduck’s chin. Negaduck, incredibly, hadn’t stopped snickering at him, despite the pain and the very real possibility Darkwarrior Duck could kill him.

  


“Gonna shoot me, Darkwing?” he tormented. “C’mon. Blow my head off. I dare you.”

  


Still, he hesitated. He’d never killed anyone before. Even though his mental stability was weak at best, teetering on the edge of oblivion, a small voice in his head was dismayed that it had come to this. And that small voice? It sounded an awful lot like Gosalyn.

  


“Gos?” he said softly.

  


“Dad!”

  


Darkwarrior Duck jerked his head around. That last cry hadn’t been in his mind. Gosalyn, Honker, and NegaGosalyn were standing there, out of breath and Gosalyn covered in vomit and her face streaked with tears. Darkwarrior stepped back and Negaduck sneered.

  


“Look what we have here,” Negaduck said. “More people to join the party.”

  


“Gosalyn!” Darkwarrior Duck cried and threw himself at her. She hugged him tightly and he could feel her shaking, fighting back tears.

  


A gunshot echoed in the room and they turned to regard Negaduck, who had fired dangerously close to Launchpad’s head. Launchpad had stopped moving and was barely breathing in a corner of the room. Though Darkwarrior Duck’s arms tightened about his daughter, his gaze was fastened to LP. It felt like someone had kicked him in the chest.

  


“What’s a guy got to do to get some attention around here?” Negaduck demanded. Upon seeing where Darkwarrior Duck’s gaze had gone, he snorted. “Oh, he’s not dead. But he will be if this happy reunion doesn’t wrap up soon.

  


“Although...if I kill him…” Negaduck mused, cocking his head to the side with a wicked grin. “Who’s to say whether Darkwing Duck will ever emerge again. It’s an interesting question. Don’t you want to be just like me, Darkwing?”

  


He had the feeling that Launchpad’s life was dancing on the edge of a knife. If he made the wrong move, Negaduck would kill him. But he couldn’t ask the kids to rescue Launchpad; he didn’t want to risk putting them in danger too.

  


“There’s only one way to find out…” Negaduck mused and pulled the trigger.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...my friend, the end. I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't think there was a way to drag it out without it seeming like it was dragged out. Hope you enjoy it; sorry it's late.

Darkwarrior Duck brought his gun up in time for the shot to ping against it. Gosalyn, Honker, NegaGosalyn, and Launchpad had all been holding their breaths. A few seconds later and it would have buried itself in Launchpad’s chest. While Gosalyn had no trouble imagining Negaduck killing someone, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her other father to him. She darted to Launchpad and helped him stand, though he was much heavier than she’d thought. Launchpad swayed, unsteady on his feet due to blood loss, and brought both of them down with Honker and NegaGosalyn hastening to prevent them from collapsing to the floor.

 

“Like I said, Darkwarrior Duck,” Negaduck sneered. “Are you going to kill me? Kill me for hurting your boyfriend?”

 

Her father hesitated and Gosalyn knew he couldn’t. Negaduck laughed and launched himself at Darkwarrior Duck. He threw punches that her father blocked and he kicked Negaduck in the crotch; he sent him spinning through the air and then he punched him back down. It was impressive, or, rather, it would have been, if her father hadn’t been so brutal. She wanted to call him Darkwing like she normally did, but this cruel personality was not her Darkwing.

 

“We should get out of the way,” Honker muttered. Seeing the others agree, she reluctantly helped them drag Launchpad out of the battle. Gosalyn was unable to take her eyes off her father, who was matching Negaduck blow for blow and not pulling his punches. To his credit, Negaduck wasn’t either, but Darkwarrior Duck had brass knuckles. Every time he punched Negaduck, blood flew.

 

Her throat was tight. Dare she risk calling out to him? If she did, it could be the split second opportunity Negaduck needed to finish her father off. But...seeing him like this twisted her stomach. Launchpad hadn’t been enough to keep him from the darkness. Was she?

 

“Dad!” she cried.

 

“Not now, Gos,” he snapped, but his eyes slid to her anyway. Negaduck struck him in the bill and Darkwarrior Duck countered by kicking him in the side. Negaduck had a black eye and Darkwarrior Duck was favoring his right leg. Gosalyn’s heart was in her throat. Her father usually pummeled the bad guys until they yielded. Not like this. Not beating his opponents to a pulp.

 

Darkwarrior Duck grabbed a club (had Negaduck used that on Launchpad--she was sick again) and dealt a nasty blow to Negaduck’s head. She heard the crack and realized he must have given him a concussion. Negaduck snarled and threw himself at Darkwarrior Duck, but his balance was off. Darkwarrior Duck swung with the bat again, straight in the face, and Gosalyn saw where this was going.

 

“Dad, stop!” she cried, rushing out to him. NegaGosalyn and Honker struggled under Launchpad’s weight.

 

“He’s not done yet,” Darkwarrior Duck growled.

 

“You’ll kill him!” she cried and Negaduck snickered.

 

“That was the plan,” Negaduck said. “See how far he’ll go. Looks like he’s willing to become a villain in truth. He’s no better than me, is he, Gosalyn?”

 

“Dad!” she cried, appealing to whatever was left of Darkwarrior’s good nature. “Dad, if you do that, you’ll be just as bad as Negaduck. You’ll be...you’ll be...it’ll be like you attacked Launchpad yourself.”

 

He froze and she knew she had him. Darkwing sagged, striking Negaduck in the face again to knock him out. His gaze flew to Launchpad and his expression became pained. Picking Negaduck up by the cape, he flung him away and rushed to her and the others.

 

“You’re right, Gosalyn,” he said and shuddered. “I can’t...I can’t become that.”

 

He fell to his knees and hugged her fiercely. She reciprocated.

 

“I hate to break this up, but he’s heavy,” Honker complained and Darkwing straightened, smiling sheepishly. He seemed reluctant to release Gosalyn, though he accepted his share of Launchpad’s weight. He scoffed, shaking his head at LP.

 

“Idiot,” he said, but he said it affectionately. He kicked Negaduck in the ribs. “Let’s go home.”

 

Gosalyn knew he meant more than simply returning to their universe. She needed to go home and fix this, ensure it never happened. The idea that Darkwing Duck could come so close to murdering his counterpart, even after he mutilated Launchpad, petrified her. He’d been within inches of it, she could tell. It had only been his affection for her and Launchpad that had held him back. She couldn’t let him get that dark. She had to go back.

 

“Gosalyn?” Honker asked, spying the strange look on her face.

 

“Making plans,” she told him.

 

“Those plans had better involve me,” Darkwing Duck said as they struggled toward the door with Launchpad. “Man, stealing a car would’ve been easier. He weighs a ton.”

 

“We might want to steal a car anyway,” NegaGosalyn said and heads turned toward her. “What? I’m Negaduck’s ward, remember? And Launchpad is losing blood. I don’t know if you can drag him across the entire town.”

 

Without him bleeding out. All of this would be for naught if Launchpad died anyway. Gosalyn’s heart lurched and she and Darkwing exchanged horrified looks. Someone would need to steal a car and hotwire it. On the plus side, there were a lot of abandoned cars lying around. It shouldn’t be too hard to secure one and get to where they needed to go. And once they returned to the regular universe, she would hitch a ride back to the past and fix this.

 

Darkwing Duck scowled. “Fine, we’ll hotwire a car. But do as I say, Gosalyn, not as I do. I don’t want you hotwiring cars when we get back home.”

 

“Scout’s honor,” Gosalyn said, trying to conceal a smile. He was acting like his old, familiar self again. That was a relief. It also meant her task was almost done. She hugged him as best she could, considering they were all supporting Launchpad.

 

“I love you, Dad,” she said.

 

“I love you too, Gos,” he said. “Where did you go before? I never had a chance to ask you.”

 

“I got stuck in Quackerjack’s and Megavolt’s time travel thingy,” she said. “But don’t worry about it. I’ll figure out a way to get back to where I started.”

 

“You...you weren’t supposed to be there in the first place!” Darkwing objected. “What have I told you about staying put?”

 

“Yes, Dad,” she said, refraining from rolling her eyes with a supreme effort. “I won’t do it again.”

 

“See that you don’t,” he said and wagged a finger reproachfully at her. She did roll her eyes this time. “What did I say about rolling your eyes at me?”

 

“I’ll never do it again, I promise,” she said, though she meant sneaking off to a time-traveling device, not rolling her eyes at him. Hey, he’d never clarified what she wasn’t supposed to do again. It could be anything. An impish grin spread across her beak.

 

“What are you up to?” he asked, suspicious.

 

“Oh, nothing, Dad,” she said, still grinning. “Absolutely nothing.”

 

* * *

 

She arrived back home in time for her father to reprimand her again about not listening to him. She took it with grace, considering what he had almost become in the future that would never be. She would accept being grounded as her punishment if she never had to see Darkwing Duck like that again. Or Darkwarrior Duck, who should also never come to be. Darkwarrior Duck wasn’t her father; Darkwing Duck was.

 

And so what if she’d had her phone taken away from her? No biggie. Honker lived just down the block and what her father didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, right? Okay, maybe that wasn’t true anymore and she should have known it, but he couldn’t possibly keep an eye on her window all the time. And if she wasn’t allowed to go crime fighting with him, that would give her plenty of time for sneaking out and seeing Honker to tell him about this whole mess.

 

She wished that the sight of the future that would never be wasn’t burned into her brain. She kept seeing Launchpad like that and it was a disconnect when she saw him the way he normally was. Her dad knew something was bothering her, but she hadn’t told him yet. She wasn’t sure how to put “you went berserk and Negaduck attacked Launchpad because I guess you two had a thing going on?” into better terms than that. Plus, that meant she had to think about her dad being romantic with someone, which was ew even if she did like Morgana and Launchpad. Any time you had to think about a parent being romantic with someone, it was gross.

 

Drake Mallard knocked on her bedroom door while she was considering this.

 

“Hey, Gos,” he said and brought her cookies and lemonade. She knew she wasn’t quite forgiven, but he was making his way toward it if he had brought a peace offering. “You okay? You’ve been rather quiet, which isn’t like you. And makes me wonder if you’re up to something.”

 

“If you were ever really pushed, could you kill someone?” Gosalyn asked, thinking of Darkwarrior Duck’s hesitation at that crucial moment and her intercession preventing him from murdering Negaduck. It still gave her the chills.

 

“What?” he exclaimed, alarmed. “No! Why would you even think that? Where is this coming from? Did you have a nightmare or…”

 

He looked baffled and dismayed and she felt a pang of guilt for doing that to him.

 

“Let’s say I theoretically went forward in time and you were without me for a few years, you ended up in a fight with Negaduck, and you almost killed him,” she said, skipping the part where he’d apparently slept with Launchpad. That was more than she’d ever wanted to know.

 

“Why would I do that?” he asked, putting the food and drink down on her dresser. “Gosalyn, I could never kill someone. That would mean I’m not the hero anymore. And I’m always going to be the hero St. Canard needs. If I killed someone like Negaduck, it would mean I’m no better than him.

 

“And I’d never want to kill, either,” he said. “No matter what happened. I promise.”

 

He hugged her. “Is this what’s been bothering you?”

 

“Well, no, not exactly,” she said and then, grimacing, launched into a more or less full account of what she’d endured in the future that never would be. When she finished, her father was alarmed and his hands were shaking. She might have been exaggerating slightly, but the core message was the same.

 

“He...Launchpad…” Darkwing was awestruck, which wasn’t a common occurrence. Gosalyn might have found it amusing if the subject matter weren’t so grim.

 

“And I…” he stopped. “Gosalyn, are you sure?”

 

She nodded and he enveloped her in a tight hug. “It’s never going to happen, okay? Don’t worry about it. Don’t even think about it again. I promise you, it’ll never happen.”

 

He shuddered and released her. “I think I need to go have a word with Launchpad.”

 

He, looking disoriented, left her and she smiled weakly. It was easy for him to say to cast it from her mind, much harder to do so. She also had the feeling she might have just pushed the burden onto him instead of easing it entirely. Oops.

 

She wondered what her father intended to say to Launchpad and then decided it was none of her business, by which she meant that she didn’t want to know. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

He found Launchpad in the garage using his cape, again, to wax the car. Normally, he would have chastised him about this, but Gosalyn’s story weighed heavily on him. It had a ring of truth to it, beyond that of a dream, and he was uncomfortable. Could he lose Launchpad or see him injured because of his closeness to DW? Was that possible?

 

“Hey, uh, LP, you missed a spot,” he said casually, leaning against the car.

 

“Oh, sorry, I, uh, I borrowed your cape,” Launchpad said with a sheepish grin. “Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“I’ll let it slide,” Darkwing said magnanimously. “Say, LP, you know how to defend yourself, right? Like against being kidnapped by mega-villains like Negaduck?”

 

He was speaking in a casual manner, but his heart pounded in his chest. Gosalyn had painted a grim picture of Launchpad missing an eye and bleeding out. She hadn’t said whether the other Launchpad had survived his encounter with Negaduck and that worried him too. Launchpad frowned, studying his partner in turn.

 

“Why do you ask that, DW?”

 

“Let’s just call it a hunch,” he said. “I don’t want you and Gos to be my weaknesses. Gosalyn is training as Quiverwing, but you don’t even have an alternate identity. Plus, no offense, but being super strong isn’t everything.”

 

“But who would target me?” Launchpad protested. “You’re the main attraction. And I’m happy to be in the background, just as long as I can be part of your life.”

 

How had Gosalyn put it? That he and Launchpad had had an “intimate” relationship? Was he going to pussyfoot around it? Admitting it scared him. It meant making himself vulnerable in a way he didn’t normally and, as she’d pointed out, it painted a target on Launchpad’s back.

 

“Maybe you should go through training anyway,” Darkwing said, shrugging. “Just in case.”

 

“Whatever you say, DW,” Launchpad said, resuming waxing the car with Darkwing’s cape. Darkwing growled, tempted to snap it away from him. A mental image of what had befallen the future LP haunted him and he didn’t reach for the cape to wrench it from him. Instead, he screwed up his courage and grabbed Launchpad by the jacket, fisted his hand in the material, and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him.

 

“Don’t read too much into it, okay?” Darkwing said, reddening as he pulled back. “I had to get that out of my system.”

 

Launchpad wore a knowing smile and he knew he hadn’t fooled him for a second. He huffed, hoping his sidekick didn’t press the issue. He didn’t, but the smug look was almost worse.

 

“Oh, get back to what you were doing,” Darkwing grumbled, about to leave the garage.

 

“Hey, DW?” Launchpad called.

 

“What?” he snapped, pretending to be irritated to ignore how his heart was thumping like mad. He turned around slowly and Launchpad scooped him up (he always did that, like Darkwing Duck was some sort of toy), and kissed him on the beak.

 

“Ew, gross!” Gosalyn called and they broke apart; they were both brilliant red.

 

“Gosalyn!” Darkwing reprimanded and she grinned, unrepentant.

 

“Just checking on my dads,” Gosalyn said. “And making sure you’re not emotionally constipated as usual, Dad.”

 

“Hey!” Darkwing called and she snickered, darting off.

 

“Get back here, young lady! You’re still grounded, you know!” he called, chasing after her.

 

As he pelted after her, he reflected that life was, even with all of its complications, pretty good. He didn’t know where Darkwarrior Duck had come from, but if he could bury even the thought of it, he’d be very happy.


End file.
